battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Indian Empire/@comment-27510151-20171208221749
Weapons development -------- After having studied recent wars and engagements, the IAF has decided to issue a request for new and radars and electronic warfare systems. DRDO, Bangalore, Baharat electronics limited, electronics corporation of India limited, and the signal corps of the Indian army has responded to the request and brought forth a new line of specialized and advanced vehicles that will give the Republic an edge in future conflict. -------- The first system to be delivered is the Central acquisition radar (3D-CAR) Rohini. The Rohini is a 3D radar developed by DRDO for use with Akash SAM capable of tracking and engaging up to 150 targets. The Central acquisition radar (CAR) is a medium-range high resolution 3D surveillance radar. Central acquisition radar was designed by LRDE, a DRDO laboratory, and is produced by a joint venture between BEL, Larsen & Toubro, Astra Microwave and Entec. The radar employs a planar array antenna and provides simultaneous multi-beam coverage. It can handle 150 targets in track while scan mode. Features -Medium range 3D surveillance -S-Band operation -Surveillance range of 200km -Covers elevation of 18km in hight -Deployment in less than 20 minutes -150 targets in TWS -Array of ECCM features -Integrated IFF -Capable of detecting low altitude targets, and also supersonic aircraft flying over mach 3 -Frequency agility and jammer Analysis -------- The second system to be delivered is probably one of the most practical for artillery guidance and counter artillery fire, the Swathi artillery guidance radar is one of the most advanced radars in the arsenal as of now. The Swathi Weapon Locating Radar (WLR) is a mobile artillery locating phased array radar developed by India. This counter-battery radar is designed to detect and track incoming artillery and rocket fire to determine the point of origin for Counter-battery fire. The WLR has been jointly developed by DRDO's Bangalore based laboratory, LRDE and the Government owned Bharat Electronics Limited (BEL). The sub-systems have been fabricated by BEL based on the DRDO designs and delivered to LRDE for integration. Features -Range: >81mm mortars 2-20km >105 to 155mm guns 2-40km >unguided rockets 6-60km -Elevation coverage: -5 to 75 degrees -Slewability: +/- 135 degrees within 30 seconds -Azimuth Coverage: +/- 45° mean settable bearing -Targets tracking: 12 simultaneous (maximum) -Firing angles: both high and low -Aspect angles: 0-180 degrees -------- The third and last of the current vehicles is the Samyukta Electronic Warfare System. Samyukta is a mobile integrated electronic warfare system. The System is fully mobile and is meant for tactical battlefield use. It covers wide range of frequencies and coverage of electromagnetic spectrum is handled by the communication segment and the non-communication segment. Its functions include various ELINT, COMINT and electronic attack(ECM) activities. Each system operates on 145 ground mobile vehicles which has three communication and two non-communication segments and can cover an area of 150 km by 70 km. System has the capability for surveillance, analysis, interception, direction finding, and position fixing, listing, prioritising and jamming of all communication and radar signals from HF to MMW. -------- The IAF is most impressed with these new systems, they will allow the republics artillery regiments to easier hit their targets and counter enemy artillery fire, and the missile divisions will have a easier time with intercepting incoming aircraft and missiles, while the intelligence service and signal battalion will be able to jam enemy systems and intercept enemy communication. Overall, these systems will mark the beginning of a new and technically advanced IAF that will be able to go head to head with some of the largest and most advanced militaries around the world.